


Marshmallow and Grape Candy War

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna made two mandates a year after being Decimo. </p>
<p>1) There was to be no marshmallows in the Vongola Mansion. Ever. <br/>2) There would be no more than one SMALL bag of grape candy in the house and Lambo was only allowed ONE candy a day and only after he finished his homework. </p>
<p>Now why did Tsuna do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow and Grape Candy War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koneji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneji/gifts).



> For koneji
> 
> Also much thanks to cjsakurastuff for suggesting Lambo. 8D

It was shortly after Tsuna's first year as Decimo that a new mandate went out for the entire family and all allied families.

There was to be no marshmallows in the Vongola Mansion. Ever.

Byakuran pouted furiously about it for months. He passively aggressively protested by sending marshmallow themed gifts, boxes of hot chocolate and marshmallow shaped pillows as gifts. He aggressively protested by showing up with bags of marshmallows anyways. Tsuna always burnt burned it with pleasure before threatening to make the mandate that there would be no marshmallows in Tsuna's presence ever.

Byakuran conceded at that point. Tsuna at least let him still eat marshmallows whenever they were stuck in meetings together (for hours and hours because no one understood how to get straight to the point).

A smaller mandate went out to all Vongola Guardians and staff members.

There would be no more than one SMALL bag of grape candy in the house and Lambo was only allowed ONE candy a day and only after he finished his homework.

Byakuran also complained that it wasn't fair that Lambo was getting off easy just because he was a child. Lambo begged for his Tsuna-nii to lift the ban.

Tsuna stood steadfast and actually didn't buy a bag of grape candy that month.

Why did this happened?

It was, as Reborn affectionately called it, because of the Marshmallow and Grape Candy War.

As far as anyone could discover, this started because one day Lambo and Tsuna were at the market shopping. Lambo had requested marshmallows for the hot chocolate as it had been winter at the time. Byakuran also happened to be at the market, looking for his daily marshmallow fix.

There was only one bag of marshmallows.

"That bag of marshmallows belong to the great Lambo-sama!"

"That bag of marshmallows is mine."

Chaos broke out.

Tsuna had break the fight apart, apologize to the store owner and let Reborn run both of them into the ground. The young mafia don then had a near heart attack at the cost of the bill and proceeded to send half of it to the newly formed Millefiore Familiga. Adding to their punishment, Tsuna made both Lambo and Byakuran write apology letters to every civilian, employee and the owner they had traumatized. Lambo cried and Byakuran protested that he wasn't even a Vongola Familiga member; Tsuna couldn't order him around like that. A glare and a lecture from both Aria and Tsuna quickly shut him up.

However, the most important thing was in all of this chaos, the single bag of marshmallows that had started this fight?

It had ended up in Lambo's hands.

Byakuran swore vengeance. No one denied him his daily marshmallow fix.

So he retaliated.

By buying every single bag of grape candy in the country and somehow put it on backorder in Japan.

Lambo didn't handle that well. To be fair, unlike a certain white haired Sky who should know better, he was only ten.

If Tsuna woke up one day to find the mansion full of marshmallows… well. (There was another mandate that Ryohei was not allowed to handle any money until further notice. Nor was Iemitsu. In fact, Mammon got hired specifically to manage the budget full time just because Tsuna was sure they were going to run out of funds at this rate.)

It escalated from there. Somehow, Lambo had managed to get Shoichi to grow him some marshmallow eating plants and Spanner to build him a Grape Candy Gun. Byakuran countered by buying the Grape Candy's Company recipe and put Lambo on permanent ban. Lambo managed to taunt Gokudera into sneaking into Byakuran's house and blowing up his marshmallow stash. (Gokudera returned home smelling like roasted marshmallows and apologized profusely to Tsuna over and over again).

Over four grocery stores were destroyed in the process, caught in the crossfire. Tsuna, Chrome and Yamamoto had to console about fifty people. Hibari and Ryohei joined in the fight. ("I will bite you to death for destroying the store." "How EXTREMELY fun this looks!") Mukuro just cackled from the sidelines, Reborn as well and Gokudera was dumped with all the paperwork.

When the Vongola Mansion's West Wing had finally been destroyed as a result of one of Byakuran and Lambo's fight, Tsuna finally put his foot down. He froze Byakuran in a Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition and sent Lambo to his room for a timeout and a future lecture from Nana.

Once Byakuran was thawed out and Lambo was finished being grounded (a month later for both of them), Tsuna showed them both the new mandates they had to follow, or else. After months of pleading, begging, protesting, and passive aggressive attempts, Tsuna's patience snapped once more.

Eyes glowing a sunset orange, Tsuna smiled gently at them and asked, "Would you prefer that I make it possible that neither of you can eat marshmallows or grape candy again? Shoichi has been working on a little something that would make you allergic and sick if you were to even touch one again."

Byakuran and Lambo never brought up lifting the bans again.

Reborn, of course, congratulated his student in learning how to properly threaten someone: hit them where it hurts.

Tsuna on the other hand, was so done with all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another day in Vongola -bricked- If you visit my tumblr, you'll know I'm currently sick and according to my doctor am in for a long term recovery (of a few weeks to a few months) so writing is slow these days.


End file.
